


After all

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну, вот и все. Война окончена, и ничего больше не держит экзорцистов, готовых разлететься кто куда, в Ордене...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all

Он не спеша застегнул последние пуговицы рубашки, поправил ленточку на шее, пригладил пальцами растрепанные со сна волосы. Заправил постель и привычно потянулся за ботинками, но, пошарив под кроватью, обнаружил, что они не стоят на своем месте, как обычно. И весело хмыкнул: он же сам вчера упаковал их в один из чемоданов.

Что же теперь – босиком?

Он поднялся и подошел к окну, проверяя задвижки. Занавески сняли еще вчера, и теперь в опустевшую, голую комнату беспрепятственно врывались лучи весеннего солнца, разбиваясь о вымытый пол сотнями тонких лучиков.

Перед его взглядом до самого горизонта расстилались леса и поля, тонущие в розовом рассветном тумане. Курились дымом деревушки, а где-то далеко внизу, ярясь и брызжа ледяными каплями, громыхала речка.

Война окончена. Нои побеждены, и нет больше смысла в существовании Ордена… Штат распустили, в последний раз выдали зарплату, поздравили, поблагодарили и выдали билеты на поезд.

Багаж уехал заранее, а экзорцисты остались черной башне еще на одну, самую последнюю, ночь, которая растворялась теперь под нежными, но безжалостными прикосновениями пронзительных солнечных лучей.

Теперь из здания выведут всех людей, его опечатают, и оно будет стоять еще годы и годы как памятник жестокой и кровавой войне. А если вдруг где-то объявится опасность, то все будет готово, чтобы снова принять под крышу всех апостолов Бога.

Быть может, он еще вернется.

В дверь громко постучали.

\- Не заперто.

\- Ты идешь? – На пороге стоял Канда. Ему было явно неловко и непривычно в гражданской одежде, и он переминался с ноги на ногу, точно не зная, цеплять катану к классическим брюкам или нет, - Поезд через полчаса.

Мрачный и спокойный, как и всегда.

\- И тебе доброго утречка, - Аллен приблизился к нему и за руку втянул в комнату, - Посидим на дорожку?

Они сидели на узкой кровати рядом, почти касаясь друг друга локтями. Белобрысый жадно смотрел по сторонам, словно пытаясь навеки запечатлеть в памяти эту маленькую комнатку-пенал.

Да он и так не забудет. Радости и горести, слезы в подушку и кровь от ран, дорожная пыль и грязь, ссоры и смех, яростные удары и нежные поцелуи… многое случалось в этих стенах.

А теперь вот – уезжать.

Лицо мечника казалось выточенным из мрамора, и по нему не было понятно, о чем он думает. Волнуется ли, переживает?..  
Аллен вспомнил, как бродил вчера по замку, и невольно улыбнулся. Столовая, библиотека, гостиные, кабинет Смотрителя, лаборатории, больничное крыло, путаные коридоры и бесконечные лестницы – все такое знакомое и родное… И везде ему попадались товарищи. Они смущенно отводили взгляд, неловко улыбались и ускоряли шаг, стараясь не выдать, что тоже прощаются со зданием, бывшим их домом многие годы.

В этот последний день в Ордене было особенно тихо. Не звенели голоса и смех в столовой, где больше не было Джерри, убитого в бою, не цокали торопливые каблуки по коридорам. Даже мечник не пришел, как было заведено, к Уолкеру вечером, а сидел у себя и медитировал.

Они больше никогда не соберутся все вместе. Джерри, Кроули, Ривера больше нет, книжники ушли, а жалкая горстка уцелевших искателей, исследователей и прочих разъедется кто куда и наверняка потеряется в необъятном людском море…

И останутся только воспоминания, старые шрамы да душевная боль.

\- Пошли, что ли?

Канда, звякнув неизменной катаной, поднялся. Вслед за ним поднялся и Аллен.

\- Что, прямо так и пойдешь? – хмыкнул мечник, кивая на босые ноги Уолкера.

\- Ага, - улыбнулся тот, - Ботинки в багаж сдал.

\- Идиот.

\- Сам дурак!

Беззлобно препираясь, они спустились вниз, к черному ходу. Линали и Комуи, Мари и Миранда и человек сорок еще не разъехавшихся сотрудников расформированного Ордена ждали в полутемном вестибюле. С натянутыми улыбками, растерянными глазами и грустным молчанием…

\- Копуши, - бросил им Смотритель и обернулся к толпе, - Дорогие товарищи, выходим через во-о-он ту дверку на улицу и спускаемся вниз, к дороге, к каретам!

Народ повиновался молча. Сноп света упал на каменные плиты, и в светящемся, ярком, как полуденное солнце, проеме по одному, по двое стали исчезать люди.

Аллен поёжился – то ли от холода, который источал камень вокруг них, то ли от жутковатого зрелища впереди: казалось, что свет поглощает тех, кто вступает в его обволакивающее объятие.

Но он шагнул вперед. Тонкий и бледный, чуть растрепанный и босой. И Канда без слов последовал за ним.

Никто не узнает, что творилось в душе невозмутимого самурая. И только Комуи случайно заметит, как широкая ладонь нащупает хрупкую и узкую, и как ободряюще сожмутся в ответ тонкие пальцы, когда две фигуры почти исчезнут в чистом сиянии.

Странно это – прощаться. Вроде бы и здорово, что все закончилось и больше не будет кровопролития и смертей, которые так больно терзали сердце, а вроде бы и жалко покидать товарищей, страшновато начинать новую, самостоятельную, совсем иную жизнь…

…Лязгнув, затворилась окованная черным металлом дверь, и толпа, разом заговорив, двинулась по крутой тропинке вниз.  
Темная громада замка осталась за спиной безмолвным напоминанием о былых днях.  
Аллен, вздохнув, покрепче сжал пальцы Канды и двинулся вперед, примериваясь шагать босыми ногами так же широко и быстро, как это делал его спутник.

Одно он знал точно – все будет хорошо.


End file.
